


Sacrifice

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [52]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Death, Execution, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General and General make a deal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't canon don't worry it's just a story of what if

Hux stood ramrod straight and still. His hands were in shackles in front of him, various weapons pointed at his still body. He ignored these extra people in the room, keeping his eyes firmly on the General that had opposed him and won in the end. "I wish to make a request," he said.

"General, I know that you are aware that there are no terms for your surrender," Leia reminded him.

"Please."

The word surprised her. "...what is it?" she asked.

"You have my brother," he said, "he was captured with me and the others. I ask that he be released and free of any charges against him. He is not an official member of the First Order's military and should not be punished for his brother's affiliation."

"And that's it?" Leia asked, "you could always ask for us to ensure you are not executed for the murders committed, along with the annihilation of an entire system."

"My brother..."

She nodded her head. "Very well," she said, gesturing to some of the guards. "He will be released and treated like a civilian."

"Thank you," Hux said.

His little brother burst into tears when he was told about his release and his big brother's impeding execution. He begged to be allowed to see him, hugging onto him tightly as he wept against his chest. No words passed between the two brothers. Techie held onto Hux as he tenderly whispered words of comfort. In the end, the guards had to pull Techie away from Hux, gentle but firm.


	2. Chapter 2

Techie woke with a start and a soft sob. He blinked as he looked around his room, watching as Phasma and Mitaka slumbered on beside him. He placed the palm of his hand over his heart, feeling the way it hammered inside of his chest.

So...it wasn't real...

He hesitated a moment. He slid out of bed carefully and left the room, ensuring that he did not wake either of them on his way out. He went straight to his brother's room, unlocking the door with his personal password before stepping inside.

Hux was asleep. Millicent his cat slumbered between his legs, occasionally purring to herself.

Techie smiled in relief when he saw his brother and he moved closer, crawling into bed and under the covers to press against his big brother.

Hux opened one eye slowly when he felt a body press against him. "Techie?"

"I had a bad dream," Techie murmured.

"Oh?"

"Yeah..."

Hux hugged him closer. "You're safe," he said.

"I know, brother."

"Good."


End file.
